Enemies of Old
by JME2
Summary: The long awaited sequel to “The Great Escape”; as the Ghostbusters prepare to be honored for their services to New York City, a vengeful menace from the past, long thought dead, returns to wreck havoc on the Real and Extreme Ghostbusters. Please read


Disclaimer: Ghostbusters is a registered trademark are owned by Columbia Tri-Star Entertainment. I own the story and any original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Enemies of Old: Part I  
  
Darkness.  
  
Time.  
  
Neither had any meaning for him. It never had and it never would. Unless, of course, you counted hell, then it WOULD matter.  
  
Unless of course you were like the man.  
  
When he awoke, wherever the hell he could have been. The chamber was dark, but lighted enough for him to see swirls of light, identifying this strange, mystic realm. His first intent was to discover where he was, what had become of his non-corporal existence. But try as he might to learn where he was, only one though occupied his evil mind.   
  
Revenge.  
  
Yes. Revenge was indeed the only thought that filled his mind. Revenge against the goodness of mortals for denying him his place in the new order or the world as a living god, and for banishing him into this realm.  
  
But most of all…  
  
Mot of all, his anger encompassed one thought: To utterly   
decimate the four accursed humans known only as the Ghostbusters.  
  
Rage filled him with the though of that name and he howled a scream that was terrifying and that rocked his prison to its foundation.  
  
But he would be free.  
  
For he was Vigo the Carpathian, and would not rest until his designs were complete…  
  
***  
  
A couple and their son passed down the city district of New York city, being almost pulled by the father, rather than the son as it is on most family vacations.  
  
"Oh well, there's good reason for this," the woman thought. After all, all three of their lives were tied into this district. She looked back at the man.  
  
He and his son were desperately looking for a building and the boy suddenly stopped a crosswalk. His eyes widened and looked up at an old fashioned Firehouse that read "Hook and Ladder # 8". What was unusual about this firehouse was that above the doors there hung an odd looking sign, with a no ghosts logo on it.  
  
Well, to anyone else, it would be odd.  
  
"Dad, is that it?"  
  
The man nodded. "Yes son, that's where I used to work and where I first met your mother." Peter Venkman looked up at the sign, the famous "no ghosts" logo searing itself into his mind again.   
  
"Amazing; the work of the architects makes it look like it was the original," he finally said.  
  
"I'm just glad they actually honored you and the other guys this time."  
  
Peter smiled at Dana's comment. Two years had passed since the Ghostbusters had faced the release of all ghosts in the containment unit and the return of Gozer. It had all be the work of a demon calling himself Ender, his sole purpose to free those trapped in the Ghostbusters' artificial prison.  
  
But, in the end, they had won. They had blasted the freed spirits into Gozer's realm and had fully sealed it this time; Ray, Egon, and Kylie had spent two days up on the roof afterwards to confirm it. There was as much a chance of these spirits breaking through Gozer's realm as there was of pigs flying. Peter's thoughts then drifted back to the chaotic weeks following that last bust…  
  
Following their victory, they had remained in business for another month before closing   
down again. There really, had been no reason to; after all, this had been expected. After Both the Real Ghostbusters and the Extreme Ghostbusters had exhausted the supernatural world's supply of ghosts. Egon himself seriously doubted that with Gozer and the Bermuda Triangle entity gone, the spirit realm had little left to throw at the land of the living.  
  
Or so they hoped.  
  
In any event, unless they got an international call, there was no way in hell they would be getting back in business. They had sealed up Warehouse 51, their makeshift headquarters following the original firehouse's destruction, later the month.  
  
After all, it had been for security reasons. The last thing they and New York needed were militant groups getting their hands on a working proton pack. But as a precaution, Egon checked the warehouse once a day to make sure nothing was missing.  
  
However, the repercussions of their final battle above New York City had taken a positive turn, unlike the first time in 1985. They had not been sued by an state, county, and   
city agency in New York this time, much to their relief, especially after   
the mayor had fainted when he saw the bill for their job for the city. He didn't to seem to understand the fact that, for PR reasons, this was their DISCOUNT price.  
  
But then again, what they had asked for was a lot…  
  
So, he had repaid the Ghostbuster teams differently. The remains of the firehouse had been rebuilt and turned into a museum, they had been honored at City Hall, and a memorial was to have been erected in their honor.  
  
But, as it is common with so many public projects, delays and a bad budget had delayed its completion until two days from now.  
  
So, as a result, both teams had decided to get together at the old base, to celebrate the opening a part of them that would live forever, and to catch up on all times. Even with the invention of email and wireless phones, things certainly had changed for everyone in the last year..  
  
Two months after they had closed shop, Eduardo had asked Kylie to marry him. Much to everyone's relief, she had accepted. Everyone on both teams had attended the wedding ceremony. According to Peter's last phone call to New York, they now had aone year old son, Juan.   
  
Not only that, but Egon himself, the man of science, haughty and cold, had actually done it. He had popped the question to Jeanine and then asked Peter to be the best man. When he had first heard, Peter had nearly fallen out of his seat, unable to contain his laughter…until he realized Egon was, as always, serious.  
  
And so he had.   
  
And now, it was his turn.   
  
Dana had contacted him following Gozer's return and six months ago, they had   
been married. Oscar was glad to have a new father and so far, his and Dana's   
relationship had been working out much better than it had nearly twenty years previously.  
  
But there was more than enough time for a stroll down memory lane. His friends were waiting.  
  
"All right, let's do it!"  
  
***  
  
Across space and time, Vigo the Carpathian struggled against his bonds, not wanting to accept that there was an incantation on these chains greater than anything he himself had encountered in his five hundred years of existence.  
  
"Yes, it is pretty futile, isn't it."  
  
Vigo looked up, the voice somewhat of a minor shock given that the only sounds he had previously heard in this chamber had been his screams and grunts.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
A figure suddenly melted out of the shadows surrounding the Carpathian. It was tall, dressed in a black robe. It looked human, with the exception of the glowing black eyes and the claws that were its hands. But he looked familiar, almost like…Vigo's eyes widened.  
  
"Ender."  
  
The creature cocked an eyebrow upwards.  
  
"My reputation proceeds me. How did you know?  
  
"I've heard of you; always appearing times of needs, always claiming to fight the winning battle against mortals."  
  
"True, true. It's a marvelous existence, you know."  
  
Vigo just snorted.  
  
"Well, I'll get right down to the point, even though we have plenty of time. All of eternity to be precise. You see, you and I share two things in common."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First off, we are both prisoners of this dimension."  
  
Vigo starred at him, new interest coming to this strange figure.  
  
"Impossible; if the legends are true, then you are capable of any form of interdimensional transport."  
  
"Under normal circumstances, yes. But I was forcibly dragged into this dungeon dimension; my powers are all but useless against the dark magic in this world. All except one; my intelligence. I know the type of spell that is keeping us as prisoners, but…"  
  
"But what…"  
  
"It's an older form of magic that I know well, but cannot identify the counter spell true. It's Sauroni."  
  
Sauroni…A most powerful dark magic indeed, thought Vigo. He knew several basic spells, but had been killed before he could learn more. The ones he did know were useless, except…  
  
…Except for the unlocking spell…  
  
Ender saw the realization cross the Carpathian's face.  
  
"Except that while you obviously know a Sauroni unlocking spell, as I suspect any good Carpathian sorcerer would, it's no good without my help. This dimension is infinite; you'd never find the way out."  
  
"But you have."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what would I receive in return for providing my counter spell?"  
  
"Well, nothing more than my humble assistance in destroying the second thing we have in common."  
  
"And that is exactly what?"  
  
"The Ghostbusters."  
  
Vigo's brow instantly darkened and his eyes began to glow red with anger.  
  
"You are a victim of those mortals as well?"  
  
"Indeed. So, will join forces with me, o mighty Vigo the Carpathian.  
  
Vigo starred into the darkness for a few moments, contemplating the decision he would make. Agreeing meant escape and revenge. Disagreeing meant being held against his own will. Was there really any choice?"  
  
"All right, I accept your terms."  
  
Ender smiled.  
  
"And so it begins…"  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
